


places of infidelity

by maketea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Decisions, Cheating, F/M, Secret Relationship, smh, theyre cheating on their partners with each other basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/pseuds/maketea
Summary: they were dating other people. and yet, ladybug and chat noir never strayed too far from their places of infidelity.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 15
Kudos: 121





	places of infidelity

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you have to write ur otp making poor decisions and cheating with each other. just. just because
> 
> cheating is bad kids dont do it

Ladybug would not kiss Chat Noir tonight, she told herself while fixing her lipstick. 

She caught the unfaithful, unloyal,  _ cheating _ gaze in the reflection of her compact, sighed, then snapped it shut.

Who was she kidding.

Quiet rooftops facing lonely streets were not places of fidelity. Where alcoholic residue and susurring pipes reached was where bad decisions were made — terrible decisions, decisions that couldn't be made in broad daylight.

In broad daylight, Marinette was Luka's.

Chat Noir was his girlfriend's.

But night fell and they returned time and time again to their places of infidelity.

Pressed up against boarded up shops. Breathing behind cold chimneys. They shouldn't have even been gazing at each other for too long, so what did it mean if she could map every path Chat Noir's lips had taken on her face?

(It meant they were cheating. They were cheating, they were depraved, they shirked off their dignity and crawled into each other's arms at every chance they got).

Ladybug lay back until the back of her head rested against the ridge. Guiltily, she used her thumb to wipe off her lipstick.

They're right when they say addictions start small.

Never would Ladybug from two weeks ago have imagined she would ever stoop so low. In fact, she was sure sharing how she felt was her first step towards fixing things, to maybe, just maybe, being able to fall in love with Luka. To actually feel something when he kissed her.

Ladybug from three weeks ago had her heart in the right place.

Saying it out loud was healing, and saying it to Chat Noir was almost enough for the knot in her chest to ease. Ladybug didn't love her boyfriend. She was afraid she never would. But she wanted to — she  _ so _ wanted to — because he was nice and wrote her songs and liked her.

Maybe if Chat Noir loved his girlfriend, and told Ladybug just as much, they wouldn't be in this situation now.

Solidarity was a wonderful thing, but the line between wonderful and  _ wrong _ became blurred when it came to them. 

Evenings spent talking about their feelings and their partners slowly turned into much more than talking.

Ladybug learned she was not broken. She definitely felt something whenever Chat Noir kissed her.

Felt something enough to wind her arms around his neck and open her mouth and make a bigger mess than there already was.

Footsteps fell onto the rooftop. The shingles juddered in sympathy.

Ladybug rose to her feet and turned. She could still taste lipstick on her lower lip — which she wouldn't have tasted if she hadn't licked it at the sight of Chat Noir.

She entered his arms with nothing to say.

They kissed. And all of a sudden, Ladybug's musings were lost to their place of infidelity.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: rosekasa

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [i'm overcome in this war of hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099828) by [bugabisous (mariafernanda)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariafernanda/pseuds/bugabisous)




End file.
